


Sign of the Times

by faimp5



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Hurt Benny, M/M, a little bit anyways, absolute disaster, benny needs a hug, ethan loves his boyfriend so fucking much god, ethan saves benny for once, some evil ass sorcerer is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faimp5/pseuds/faimp5
Summary: Ethan reaches forward, rubbing the dirt and blood off Benny’s cheeks with his thumbs, caressing his face with a soft, sad smile. He leans down and presses a kiss to Benny’s lips. It’s longing, slow, and soft, but to Benny it feels like Ethan’s kissing him goodbye and that isn’t what he wants, that was exactly what he was trying to avoid.“Don’t you get it by now, B? I’d do anything for you.”
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a (shitty) mini-fic i whipped up based around an au i made with a friend. 
> 
> the au isn’t really necessary for this oneshot, but in few words, benny meets his real dad and is able to save his moms life and he has a family for about a year, and then this happens. the villain is a guy he /thought/ was his dad.

Benny doesn’t remember how they got here. He remembers saving his mother with Ethan, he remembers meeting his real father, but he doesn’t remember how they ended up in the middle of this four way road, battling a power hungry imposter.

His mother is next to him, holding up a protection barrier with her magic and he’s helping, he doesn’t know how he hasn’t fainted yet, or worse, died, but he’s helping. Maybe it’s the sheer will of wanting to protect his family and Ethan.

The blasts that hit the barrier are so remarkably strong that it has beads of sweat rolling down his temples. His hair is damp and exhaustion is running through his limbs, he’s not sure how much longer he can even help his mother protect the people he cares about.

“If I can’t have his power, no one can!” 

Is something he hears the power hungry sorcerer yell, it’s his fault after all, his power was so strong that this man craved it. He wanted it so badly that he was willing to kill Benny to get it. He inhales sharply, figuring this is going to be the end, but at least he’s had a full family for the last couple months and he’s had Ethan, somebody he loves to the ends of the earth.

He closes his eyes and he’s preparing for the last nasty blow, he should say goodbye to Ethan, but frankly, he’s exhausted and-

“Wait! Stop!” 

Benny’s snapping his eyes wide open and he’s trying to find the source of the voice. He panics when he sees Ethan run through the protection barrier, right out into open fire.

“Ethan!”

“If I give you my power, my seer abilities, will you  promise not to hurt him?”

_Now that’s absolutely mad_ , Benny thinks. 

Benny loves Ethan more than the galaxy itself. If he had to choose between the world continuing to spin on its axis everyday or Ethan’s life, he’d choose Ethan, every time. He doesn’t know if that makes him insane or if it’s an endearing trait.

“Ethan?! No! Get back in the barrier! what’re you thinking?!” His voice is rough and it cracks from the desperation. He cannot lose Ethan Morgan.

“I’m sorry, mom.” he whispers before retreating his hands and his power with them, running past the now fully golden barrier.

“Benjamin!”

He ignores his father’s yell as he breathes heavily, nearly collapsing to his knees as he sprints to his best friend, but he’s grabbing onto Ethan’s clenched hands before he knows it.

“What’re you doing?!”

Ethan turns his head swiftly, calmly, a little too calmly if you ask Benny. his fingers tighten around Benny’s hands and he smiles softly.

“Trust me, B.”

Usually, Benny would nod and walk away. Usually, Benny Weir would trust anything Ethan Morgan said or did because Ethan Morgan was usually right, but, today, is an exception. 

Maybe it was the powerful blows or the extreme use of his power, or maybe it’s wild panic running through his veins, but he looks at Ethan, his brows falling and he let’s go of his hands sadly.

“I’m sorry..”

“Benny..?”

“ _Praesidio!”_

“Benny!” 

There’s a purple dome surrounding Ethan before he can take another step. He looks around frantically, placing his hands on the purple transparent walls, hoping that maybe this was just a simple protection spell, but it seems Benny is destined to go to extreme lengths to protect Ethan. 

“ _Benjamin Mephistopheles Weir!_ ” 

Ethan is angry as he bangs on the walls, knowing his attempts are futile and that the spell is only going to come crashing down if Benny allows it, simply because his boyfriend is powerful and his magic is fueled by pure emotion instead of a level head, not that it’s a bad thing.

Ethan had a plan. He had a plan to save Benny and get himself out of this mess because Ethan James Morgan never runs into a situation with no plan, but Benny, being Benny, had to interfere.

His hands hurt from the low voltage shocks the barrier creates when he pounds against it with his fists, but he’s watching Benny cast and dodge spells left and right and it hurts. It hurts because he knows that Benny is exhausted and his spells are falling from trembling lips. It hurts because he knows Benny’s going to slip up from exhaustion and most likely die.

_ ”Obstupefacio!” _

Benny’s struck with a spell that sends a red electrifying pulse throughout his entire body. He gasps and collapses onto his back, the cold damp concrete providing his exhausted, overheating body with some relief. 

But he’s paralyzed. 

His body tingles and he can’t move a muscle, it’s quite panic inducing, but he’s trying to stay calm because it will wear off eventually, he’s just not sure when.

“Benny?”

Ethan’s face is hovering over his vision and he can just barely see Ethan laying a hand over his chest. Surprisingly, he can feel it. He’s cursing to himself because of course a paralysis spell would cause his protection spell to fail.

“Ethan.. Ethan, please-“ he wants to lift his hands, grab onto Ethan and never let him go because he knows that Ethan is about to go and put himself in the line of fire.

“I can’t lose you, E.”

Ethan’s plan can still work without failure, and he almost wants to abide by Benny’s wish for him to stay, but he knows better.

“Benny.. this isn’t ever going to end. I have to do  _ something_!” Ethan watches the tears spill from the corners of Benny’s eyes and he sighs. A defeated smile, “I have to protect _you_ , B.”

Maybe it would be easier to tell Benny his plan, but knowing Benny, he’d accidentally let his next move slip from his mouth. 

“E, please, don’t do this for me.”

And Ethan is staring at Benny’s face. 

There’s blood seeping from a gash on his forehead and another trailing from his nose, he’s got dirt and bruises smeared on his face from dodging so many spells, his clothes are tattered, and he’s breathing heavily from exhaustion, but that somehow doesn’t make the beauty that is Benjamin Weir fade away.

Ethan reaches forward, rubbing the dirt and blood off Benny’s cheeks with his thumbs, caressing his face with a soft, sad smile. He leans down and presses a kiss to Benny’s lips. It’s longing, slow, and soft, but to Benny it feels like Ethan’s kissing him _goodbye_ and that isn’t what he wants, that was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

“Don’t you get it by now, B? I’d do anything for you.”

Benny’s eyes well up with tears once again, yet he’s refusing to believe this is Ethan saying goodbye to him because they’re Ethan and Benny. They’ve been to hell and back so many times, this cannot be the way they say goodbye to each other, Benny doesn’t  _ want _ this to be the way they say goodbye to each other.

“E-Ethan!” 

He’s yelling desperately into the cold air as Ethan disappears from his line of sight. 

There’s yelling, there’s spell casting, there’s sounds of agony and Benny feels the ground rumble with a powerful spell, one that throws rubble and dirt toward him, one that causes dust to explode into the air, and Benny is afraid. He’s afraid that he’s going to die any second, he’s afraid that he’s just lost his other half.

The air is suddenly still and it’s silent.

“Ethan?!” his voice wavers, afraid he won’t ever receive an answer back.

He wants this spell to wear off, he needs to get up and look around, he needs to be able to see if Ethan is okay, if his mother and father are okay. The longer he’s stuck to the ground, the more panic seizes his veins, the quicker his breath gets and-

“Ethan?!”

“you called?”

Ethan is in front of him again. A head full of dirty messy hair and dirt smudged on his face along with what seems to be soot and bruises.

Benny can feel his hands again.

“I thought- I thought you died!”

”Can you stand, B?” E than is wrapping his hands around Benny’s when he receives a nod, slowly pulling him up onto his wobbly feet.

“You should know you can’t get rid of me that easily. That guy though, he was like a cockroach, if he ever comes back I say we burn him to pieces.”

Benny exhales shakily, staring at Ethan’s face,  before wrapping his arms around his shoulders in an embrace. He takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes and clings to Ethan for dear life, smushing his nose into Ethan’s neck. 

There’s many things Benny could and has lived without, his mother and father being two examples, but he’s not sure if he could ever _really_ live without Ethan  _ ‘I have a plan for everything and I’m super smart’ _ Morgan. 

Ethan’s wrapping his arms around Benny’s back, caressing his spine with his fingers in reassurance. Maybe it’s also a way to thank Benny for his patience through the whole ordeal, not that he had much of a choice to be patient.

“I’m okay, B.. It’s okay. It’s all over.”


End file.
